


Decent Folk

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Multi, Train Robbery, red dead redemption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “My oh my, the stocks have done well this day,” Geoff said, still playing the unknown passenger—an act that nearly made Jack roll her eyes every time he spoke and Ryan sulk against the window. “If I were a richer man, I would be celebrating.”“If you were a smarter man, I’d assume you could read,” Ryan muttered and Jack laughed lightly to cover it, reaching to grab Ryan’s hand and squeeze harshly in retaliation.“Darling,” she said. “You mustn’t be unkind to the gentleman.”
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Series: Fill the Void [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Decent Folk

“Don’t look so sour,” Jack said. She smoothed out the fabric of her dress, and Ryan gave her a glance out the corner of his eye. He begrudgingly sat up straight in his seat. If they were to pull this off, he’d have to play the part.

The train would soon be leaving the station and this portion of the tracks would take them through a tunnel, enough time for them to get into their positions and pull off the robbery before too much of a fuss was created.

They were all dressed in finer clothing. Jack was wearing a dress, a rare occasion for she felt dresses restricted her movement in the saddle when she needed to be at her best. They were playing the part as inconspicuously as they could. Jack, posing as Ryan’s wife, was traveling with her husband into town to see a doctor. They came onto the train and took up a seat across from a man named Geoff who was simply passing through. It was something to see Geoff with pomade in his hair, with his beard trimmed and wearing a vest rather than just his suspenders. He even had a paper open in front of him to appear as if he did not know of the two people in front of him.

They were starting to be noticed in other counties and now had to take precaution when causing too much noise, but this train was rumored to be carrying some wealthy passengers coming down from a hunting trip in the mountains. Indeed they were wealthy, and they figured this money would carry them out of Ambarino and away from the pursuing Pinkertons for the time being.

“My oh my, the stocks have done well this day,” Geoff said, still playing the unknown passenger—an act that nearly made Jack roll her eyes every time he spoke and Ryan sulk against the window. “If I were a richer man, I would be celebrating.”

“If you were a smarter man, I’d assume you could _read_ ,” Ryan muttered and Jack laughed lightly to cover it, reaching to grab Ryan’s hand and squeeze harshly in retaliation.

“Darling,” she said. “You mustn’t be unkind to the gentleman.”

They had to keep up the charade only a little while longer yet. The train had lurched forward and was now steaming forward along the track. As soon as they were in the tunnel, they could pull up their masks and get into position and rob this train absolutely blind.

Geoff folded back the corner of his newspaper to gaze outside the window. “You folks ever been to this part of the country?”

“Can’t say we have,” Jack said.

“Well, get your fill in while you can. Tunnel’s coming up.”

Ryan move slightly to crane his neck back and see the upcoming mountain cliff.

“Don’t jump the gun, love,” Jack said, keeping a firm grip on him lest he decide to do something brash.

He turned to face her. “I could never,” he said, and she was almost convinced.

The train passed into the tunnel, and Geoff folded his newspaper and set it aside. All three of them moved as silently as they could into their positions on the train car. Geoff at one end, Jack at the other, and Ryan in the middle. When the train passed out of the tunnel, they had pulled on their bandannas, pulled out their guns, and with a commanding voice, Geoff spoke, “This is a robbery, ladies and gentlemen! And we thank you kindly for cooperating during this time. Now, if you don’t mind, do fork it up.”

It was a sudden set up, leaving the passengers little time to prepare or even act. High born class people rarely traveled with the weaponry that criminals and cowpokes did. They hardly put up a fuss. Especially when facing down Ryan’s new and ‘improved’ mask. Something that covered his face in its entirety that reminded Jack of a skull. And perhaps that was the reason why. It certainly spooked the people into handing over their valuables into a sack with little fuss.

“Mighty fine of all of you to cooperate,” Geoff said and with a tip of his hat, he added, “Ya’ll have a fine day now.”

The three of them retreated into the next carriage, making their way to the back of the train before the guards on board were alerted to their crime. They came to the final car and Jack was quick to subdue the lone guard that was there and beckon the other two forward.

It was never an easy thing to jump out of a moving train, but they had to go.

“My body feels old beyond its age,” Geoff bemoaned.

“You won’t be saying that when you finally buy that new saddle,” Ryan said and pushed them both aside before taking his leap and tumbling out the side. Jack gave Geoff a bit of a nudge until he went as well before she followed suit, tucked and rolled to soften the blow, but Geoff was right. They couldn’t be jumping out of trains forever. They needed more people to help them take on a train.

It was several hours before they were back at their camp and starting a fire. Then they could finally relax and take a look at what they had taken. Largely jewelry and some bill folds. A few pocket watches. A lot of stuff that would sell nicely to those looking for it.

It was a good night for once, a lot more peaceful than previous nights. Ryan was propped up against a tree and Geoff had conveniently curled himself dutifully against his side. Once Jack changed out of her dress and into something suiting her particular style, she slumped down beside Ryan and stretched out her legs in front of the fire.

“So what now, boys?” she said. “What do you fancy?”

“I fancy a bed,” Geoff said. “But then when do I ever get what I want.”

“We’ll be passing into town soon enough,” she said, reaching over to try and comb her fingers through his hair, but he’d used too much pomade. She leaned her head onto Ryan’s other shoulder and he grunted softly at having to support the both of them.

“Get a warm bath for once,” Ryan said. “Some non canned food for once.”

“Canned food is a civilized luxury you should be proud to have.”

“Pfft. Civilized.”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with a little class,” Geoff said. “’sides. Gotta be somebody rich for us to rob.”

“I hear that,” Jack said. “Don’t worry, Ryan. We’ll make a man out of you yet.”

“Doubt it, but you may try.”

“And we will.”


End file.
